


Giving Thanks

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Hanukkah, M/M, Morning Sex, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur laughs. "Shouldn't I be telling you what I'm thankful for? And shouldn't I be sitting on your lap?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> A Thanksgiving ficlet for Liz. ...Who is Canadian, but who also wanted Eames sucking Arthur's fingers.

"It's Thanksgiving," Eames says into the pillow.

"Mm, I know," Arthur says into Eames' back.

"Hadn't you ought to start basting the giblets or some such thing?" Eames reaches to ruffle Arthur's messy hair with morning-clumsy fingers.

Arthur scoffs. "Did you see a turkey in my fridge last night when you went scrounging in there for cheese?"

"No," Eames says, starting to roll over and in the process dislodging Arthur's proprietary position draped over his back, "but I thought perhaps the Thanksgiving Fairy delivered turkeys to every good little American on Thanksgiving morning."

Arthur snorts, wrapping his arms around Eames as he rolls over, hooking a long leg over Eames'. "The only Thanksgiving fairy here this morning is you."

"Mm, and don't you forget it," Eames says, angling for a kiss, which Arthur gives after a groggy chuckle, his face lightly stubbled. "Go on, then, tell the Thanksgiving Fairy what you want for Thanksgiving."

Arthur laughs. "Shouldn't I be telling you what I'm thankful for?"

Eames shrugs. "Do as you like, I suppose."

"And shouldn't I be sitting on your lap?"

"Yes. Yes, you should be." Eames rolls onto his back, and Arthur sits on his cock, both of them in flannel pajama trousers, now tented by the proceedings.

"So what are you, the Thanksgiving Fairy Santa?" Arthur teases, grinding a little. "You know today's the first day of Hanukkah too, right?"

"Of course." Eames presses his palm to Arthur's cock. "What do you want for Thanksgiving-slash-Hanukkah, little Arthur Levine?"

Arthur laughs, presumably at the absurdity of it all. He shifts to get the lube from the bedside table, gets out of his pajama trousers -- "Oh, goody," Eames interjects -- gets Eames' trousers down, and preps him. Eames watches his face go pink as he seats himself.

"There are stuffing jokes I could make right now," Eames remarks, voice a little strained.

"Shhh," Arthur says, putting his non-lubed fingers to Eames' lips, then in his mouth as Eames eagerly takes them. He sucks at Arthur's lovely fingers, as much for the expression in Arthur's eyes as the weight and feel of them on his tongue (Eames has always had a thing about Arthur's capable, large, dextrous hands, and Arthur has always had a thing about his mouth).

Arthur rides him and Eames thrusts up as best he can, losing the rhythm a bit when Arthur's other hand wraps around his cock and he starts to pant, the skin on his chest and neck going pink now. He comes gasping, with his head thrown back, Eames sucking hard at his fingers before he comes too.

Looking pleased and flushed, Arthur stretches out alongside Eames with a huge yawn.

"Right, now that you've been basted and stuffed, put the kettle on, won't you, you great turkey," Eames says, cuffing him. "I'll be wanting my tea when I get out of the shower."

"Mm, all right," Arthur says, getting up. He strides naked to the door, casual as you please, knowing Eames' eyes are glued to him.

"You're welcome," Eames says. Arthur just laughs and gives him the finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays <3


End file.
